Offspring
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: Remember me? We had a one-night stand 16 years ago. Yes this is your daughter. Yes I am sure. She has all the paperwork to prove it. House finds out he has a daughter. Thirteen and Chase, and Cuddy and House pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me awhile back and has been rotting away in my documents.**

**Review if you want me to keep going.**

**I do not own House MD in anyway. **

"Who is that?" Chase asked Thirteen as they walked towards to the elevators. A sixteen-year-old girl with long shiny straight blonde hair stepped out of the elevator. She had a big red duffle bag on one shoulder and a neon green backpack on the other. She was wearing light pink heels, skinny jeans, and a black lace shirt and a tub top that matched her shoes. She had one ear bud in her right ear. She was holding an iPhone in her left hand and a small white envelop in the other.

Thirteen shrugged, "Let's find out."

"Excuse me?" The girl asked as the co-workers approached her, "I'm looking for Doctor Gregory House."

Chase looked at her, "Uhhhh, sure. Follow us." The girl nodded as they set off to House's office.

"House?" Thirteen asked as she opened the door.

Her boss was tossing his over sized ball in the air and catching it with his cane, "What?"

"There is someone here to see you," Chase said, setting aside so he could see the girl.

"Did Cuddy send you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "Noooo."

House stood up, "Good! Now who are you?"

"I'm Savannah, your daughter," the blonde said. Chase looked at Thirteen with wide eyes. Thirteen's jaw was on the floor.

"My what?" House asked, stepping closer to Savannah.

"Daughter. Here my mom, Jillian Dots, wrote this." She handed him the letter.

He took it from her hand and ripped it open and read it aloud, "Dear Greg. Remember me? We had a one-night stand 16 years ago. Yes this is your daughter. Yes I am sure. She has all the paperwork to prove it. I got married and my husband hates kids, so she is your problem now. Good luck, she is a lot like you, a pain in the ass. Love always, Jillian."

"Wow. I never thought this would happen," Chase said breaking the silence.

"Listen, I'm not to happy to be her either. My mom hates me and I hate her and her evil husband," Savannah explained. She dropped her bags on the ground and sat down in a seat. House looked at her.

"Well looks like I'm raising you know," House said.

"Do you have food?" Savannah asked scrolling through her music list on her phone. She took her ear buds out and threw them into her backpack.

"Yes, Thirteen and Chase will take you. Where are Bert and Ernie?" House asked.

"Working on the patent. Come on Savannah," Chase said. She kicked her bags aside, closer to the wall and shoved her phone in her back pocket.

As she walked out, she turned to her father, "I'm guessing my mother forgot to tell you, but I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" House asked.

"Pregnant. If you don't know how babies are made, I would go talk to your mom." Savannah started off down the hallway, heels clicking.

"Yep, she is defiantly yours, House," Chase said, closing the door leaving his boss to process the news. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So...uhhh... How far along are you?" Chase asked, watching his boss' daughter inhale a cheeseburger with vanilla ice cream on it. He was creeped out. But Thirteen acted like everyone man woman and child on the planet ate the way Savannah was eating.

"A month," Savannah said munching on a fry, "Ok look. Some moronic doctor told me after a rape incident, I couldn't have kids. So I had sex with my boyfriend. Then two weeks later, I'm barfing up my stomach. So I took a test and boom, I was pregnant. My evil step sisters found out and told my mom and my step dad, and here I am."

"You didn't have to share that," Chase said.

"Yeah well you were giving me weird looks," Savannah said, shoving three more French fries in her mouth.

"So how do you think your father is handling this whole thing?" Remy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hopefully ok, because I am not going to child services."

"You could always live with me," Remy said, "As long as you don't act like House. I get enough of him around here.

"Don't worry, House will dig deep into his heart and let you stay with him. I mean he did marry a call girl after Cuddy broke up with him so she could get a Green Card," Chase said.

"Let's not corrupt my daughter's mind. Move over Savannah," House said. She moved over and continued eating.

Foreman and Taub appeared at the end of the table. Foreman spoke, "Patent is doing fine, she us being moved to a mental hospital to help with her hoarding problem."

"Good, it grossed me out to go in the room. She wasn't letting the nurses take her garbage out. It was weird," House stated. He tried to steal a french fry off of Savannah's plate, but failed as she swatted his hand away.

"House who is that?" Taub asked, pointing to Savannah.

"My daughter. You have a problem with that?" House asked.

"No," Taub shook his head.

"Daughter?" Cuddy asked. She stood next to Foreman, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," House sighed loudly, "You didn't think i could reproduce did you? Well I can, using my penis and a woman's vagina." House was trying to steal another french fry, only to have his hand smacked away again, "I have no clue what you or what girls need in general, so Thirteen can you take her shopping?"

"Sure," Remy asked finishing her coffee.

"She needs a place to stay," Chase said.

"Thanks for volunteering Chase, Foreman, and Taub, you are going to help me clean out my guest room!" House looked at his workers. They all groaned.

"Dad, we need money," Savannah said as everyone stood up.

House handed her his credit card, "Don't drain the bank account."

"You need to put me in school to you know. And I need food and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," House waved his cane and he hobbled away.

"I am Doctor Cuddy," Cuddy stuck her hand out and Savannah shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Savannah said with a smile.

"I will take of the school part," She said with a smile and walked out the cafeteria. "I will also make sure House has edible food in his house."

"Lets go shopping," Remy said, smiling Savannah, her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls walked down the mall, hands full of bags. Remy and Savannah made small talk.

"When are you due?" Remy asked as the girls turned into Victoria's Secret. Savannah went straight for the yoga pants and bought three pairs.

"Not really sure. I'm guessing in March," Savannah said looking at a pink bra.

"We can figure that out when we get back to the hospital. You said that you had step sisters, but I thought your step father hated kids."

"He has two daughters. Picture the ones from Cinderella and there you go. He hated me. I wasn't like his daughters. I had friends who liked me for who I was. I loved to play sports. They were the opposite. They went shopping every weekend. Bob, my stepdad, is like as rich as Bill Gates. It's nuts. I bought a lot of really cool sneakers when I lived with them. Bella and Noelle, his kids, were so God damn annoying. They thought they ruled the world. Maybe because Bob got them everything a girl could want. And he is really annoying too. You and Chase make a cute couple you know that?"

Remy dropped some lace panties on the floor and looked at Savannah with wide eyes. She picked up the panties, folded them and put them back, "You know, before I went to jail, I'll tell you that story in the car, we were playing checkers and he asked me to have sex with him."

Savannah looked at her, "And?"

"I said no."

"Are you crazy? His accent is so cute. He is really cute! Come on Remy he would he perfect for you!"

"Nah. He sleeps with a lot of girls. And I'm bisexual, I don't think it would out," Remy said, inspecting the floor tiles as she spoke.

"You so have a crush on him!" Savannah said jumping up and down. 

Remy pounded on the door to House's house. Her and Savannah stood with all their bags. Chase answered the door, shirtless and sweating.

"Oh," Remy said. Savannah only nudged her in the ribs with her elbow and the way in and gave Chase a grin.

"What is up with her?" Chase asked, letting Remy in.

"Nothing," Remy said and walked in. She placed her handful of bags next to Savannah's.

"Good Lord! Did you buy all these stores?" Foreman asked, as he looked at all the bags. There were at least 15.

"Every store we went to was having a huge sale for the summer," Savannah explained.

"Get anything for me?" House asked as he walked into the living room. Savannah handed him his credit card and went searching through the bags. Is pulled out another oversized ball, with the words Doctor House painted on the side. House looked at his daughter, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Savannah smiled.

"Foreman and Taub, since you are so good at moving things around, help my pregnant daughter get all her crap up stairs," House ordered. Using his cane he pointed to the roommates and then the bags and then the stairs.

"Pregnant?" Taub's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Put your eyes back in your head Ernie," House ordered. Foreman and Taub grabbed the bags they could carry and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom with House and Savannah behind them.

It got really awkward. Chase looked at Remy, "House is making dinner. Are we staying or leaving?"

"Shockingly enough, House is a really good cook," Remy said, avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter?"

"You said we and not I."

"Well I was hoping that could maybe go for dinner. But now that House is a good cook, we go for some dessert?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Remy? Can you help me unpack! Oh and bring your boyfriend too. And a heads up I have crazy good hearing!" Savannah yelled down the stairs, making both blush as the walked up the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this came to me while watching a episode… and I'm also making this from Savannah's POV**

"What's this?" I asked, marching into the team's meeting office and placing the laptop down in front of Chase.

"What's wh- oh," Chase said.

"You penis grew back to normal size and some chick put it on _Facebook_?" Dad asked.

"What?" Remy asked.

"Nothing!" Chase said quickly. "Where the hell did you find it?"

I looked at Chase like he had four heads, "I am 16, and I live in 2011. Let's say I know my way around."

"Is that a naked picture of you?" Remy asked loudly.

"Ah, so the small penis is back?" Dad asked.

I laughed, "It was on Google! I typed in your name and this came up."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cuddy asked as she opened the glass door.

"I have a break, and I have to get going!" I scurried out of the room before I got any more questions.

"Wait!" My father called. I turned back around and walked into the room, "Skip school, stay here."

"What?" Cuddy practically jumped across the table to kill dad.

"Oh come on! Our case involves crazy parents and kids! And don't little kids love teenagers?" Dad said, waving his cane around nearly knocking Foreman and Taub in their heads. "What do you have next?"

"Gym, art, and study hall," I said.

"Perfect!" Dad said.

"What am I going to be doing?" I asked, grabbing a case file from the desk.

"How are you going to get out of school?" Cuddy asked.

"Blame it on the baby. Duh!" Dad said.

"What?" Cuddy asked looking at me.

"Oh. You don't know. Well my daughter is pregnant," Dad said. It was like watching a tennis match. All the eyes were on Cuddy.

"Pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"Uh…yeah," I said.

Cuddy nodded, "I will make the phone call." She walked out of the office.

"Now that the dragon has left the castle," Dad said as he stood up, "Lets go! Who has an idea of what she could have?"

"So she has fatigue, weight gain, joint pain, her feet swell, and she pukes all the time," Chase said.

"Lupus?" said Foreman.

"It's never lupus!" Dad snapped, and Foreman rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I said. I walked into her room.

"Who are you?" A tall blond asked me.

"Doctor House's daughter. Can I speak to your daughter alone?" I asked, putting on my sweet act.

"Ok," The blond asked. The couple left the room.

"Sorry about my parents," The girl smiled at me. She was about my age. She had big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"It's fine. I'm Savannah."

"I'm Noelle."

"Noelle, I have to ask you something. Please don't be offended. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Noelle sighed loudly, "Yes, I am pregnant. But my parents don't know. Please don't tell them! They will kill me."

I sat on the edge of her bed, "Listen, I am pregnant too. My mom and dad met many years ago. My dad, the selfish guy he is, got my mom pregnant, and left. But he didn't know. Anyway. Seventeen years later, my mom married this guy with two daughters, and either him and his money left, or I did. So my mom shipped me here, to live with my dad. I got pregnant before I left. And the father knows, but doesn't give a crap. My dad didn't care that I was pregnant, and now I live with him. I bet you that your parents will be fine with it."

"My parents are crazy Christians, if I was to tell them, they would kill me!"

"I'll talk to my dad and his team and see what they can do. Does the father know?"

She sighed, "No, I can't tell him."

"You should tell him. Where do you go to school? "

"Princeton. Why?"

"What's his name?"

"Nick Pepe. Why?"

"I will be back later!" I left her and smiled at her parents as I walked by.

"It's lupus!" Foreman said as I entered the room.

"No it's not," I said.

"Then what is it?" Chase asked.

"She is pregnant," I said.

Remy huffed, "I told you!"

"But, her parents can't know," I said.

Dad looked at me, "Why?"

"Her parents will kill her!" I said. "I have something to do." I grabbed my bag and headed to find Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the halls of Noelle's school. It was really easy getting into the school, I just walked with a group of kids and I was in. I typed in Nick's name on _Facebook _and looked at his picture, then at the guys I was passing. There was a tall boy with brown hair that was spiked. He was wearing the school's football jersey. He was talking with other boys wearing the same jersey. I walked up to the group, "I'm looking for Nick."

The boys started to check me out. Nick looked at me, "Yeah."

"We need to talk. Now." I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his buddies as they started to goof off.

"What the hell?" He asked as I pulled him into an empty science classroom, "Who are you?"

"That's need to know, and you don't need to know. I know the girl you knocked up, and she is currently in the hospital. Her parents think she has so type of illness."

"Wait! I didn't get any girl pregnant!" Nick said.

"Ok fine, Noelle, the girl you had sex with?" Nick looked at me like he might pass out, "She is pregnant with your kid."

"But how?"

"You had sex with her!"

"But-"

"No buts! Go and fix what you did! Be a man! Her parents don't know. I don't know if she is going to tell them, but you need to know." I walked out of the classroom and Nick followed.

"Wait! Is she sure?"

"She sounded sure to me!"

"What am I going to do?"

I stopped and looked at him, "Don't be a dick? Live up to your mistake? Help her? I have a feeling that it was a dare, that's why you guys did it. Or it was a one-night stand. But whatever it was, you gotta be a man. Grow some balls and help her!" I walked out of the school.

At five pm, Nick came sprinting down the hall and burst into the room. Noelle looked at him and then me in shock. Nick was sweating, "Is it true?"

"What?" Noelle asked, dropping her magazine.

"Are you pregnant?" Nick asked.

Noelle looked as if she was going to kill me. I left the room. I sat on the bench outside of her room. I watched them. Noelle started to cry and Nick held her tight. That's when I noticed her parents coming down the hall. I quickly ran into the room, and shut the blinds. "Can we see her?" Her mom asked.

"She just fell asleep. Dr. House said that she needed her rest. I was just leaving," I lied. Ever since my mom married that guy, I could lie on a dime. I think I had my dad to thank for that one.

"Why can't we see her?" Her dad pressed.

"Before she fell asleep she told me she didn't want any visitors until tomorrow."

"We are going to see her." And her parents walked into the room. I followed.

Her mom spoke, "Sweetie, who is this boy?"

Noelle looked at her parents, then Nick, then me, and then went pale as a ghost. "He is…the father of my…child…I'm pregnant."

Her mom let out a shrill yell and spoke, "WHAT?"

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FATHER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS!" Her father roared. My dad and his team can running in and watched the scene unfold with me.

"No, you raised me to be what you guys want, and made me a saint. I was sick of being a good girl. I have always wanted to be a real teenager. That night I said I was studying I really went to a party. I had fun. I lived."

"You are a horrible person!" Noelle's mom said.

"God shouldn't care if I had sex before marriage, or the fact I'm pregnant. He also shouldn't care that I'm friends with gay people. Unlike you guys."

"Do not ever talk to us ever again!" Her dad said and they shoved passed us.

Remy made sure that everything was ok, and the rest of the team left the room. Noelle started to cry again, "Wh-what am I going to do?"

"I'll talk to my parents, you can come live with me," Nick said. I could tell he was freaking out on the inside. I left them to talk about the future.

"Where is my dad?" I asked Chase, him and Remy were sitting in the conference room talking.

"Beats me."

"Beating people with my cane," Dad walked into the room, swinging his cane. "Savannah, let's go!"

I said goodbye and waved to Noelle and Nick, "What's for dinner?"

Dad whacked the down button on the elevator with the end of his cane and it binged and the doors slid open. "Chicken livers."

"Ew."

"Or chicken feet."

"What's really for dinner?"

"How chicken feet and chicken liver?"

"Oh my God."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Something Generic: Yes, but she is House's daughter….**

**Any ideas? Feel free to comment!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE! ONLY SAVANNAH AND BLAKE AND THE BLONDES.**

I sat listening to music eating a carrot at lunch. I hated school. Cuddy put me into a private school, with the snobs. The girls here had fake hair, and boobs, they reminded me of Barbie dolls. The guys were all strong and tan and total dicks. And everyone was rich. I was the outcast. I started to work on my essay on George Washington for history class. Three girls walked over to me. They were all blonde and their skirts were to short. The one wearing a fake mole right above her upper lip spoke first, "Your sitting at our table."

I pulled my head phones out and looked at her, "Oh, last time I checked, your name wasn't written on the table."

"Listen Miss. England," Fake mole said, "Get out of my seat or I will hurt you."

"Honey, what are you going to do? You might break a heel, or your fake hair might fall off. Or maybe your spray tan will rub off. Let's face it you are so fake you're a Barbie doll," I said.

"At least I _have_ friends," She sneered.

I gave her an evil smiled, "Yes that daddy bought you." She huffed and the blonde with the fake blue eyes looked at me and went to speak but I cut her off, "If I wanted our comeback, I'd scrape it of the roof of your mouth." I put my headphones back in and went back to what I was doing. The blondes stormed off.

After lunch I had art. I sat and drew a picture of the face of a tiger. The teacher let us draw what we wanted. I became really good at drawing when my mom started dating that guy, I used to lock myself in my room for hours and just draw. I guy next to me was staring as I was finishing up. He looked at me, "That is really good."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Your that new girl aren't you? Savannah, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

He laughed, his eyes sparkled. His eyes were a deep blue around the edge and a popping blue in the middle. He had surfer blonde hair, "You told off Paris and her little group of fake girls at lunch, the whole school knows who you are. I'm Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake."

"You're related to that Dr. House guy right?"

"Yes, he is my dad."

The bell rang. Blake asked me, "Wanna eat lunch together tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Sure."

I skipped into dad's office later that day. He glanced at me and frowned, "What's the matter with you?"

I smiled throwing my bag down and falling into a seat, "Nothing."

He looked at me skeptically over his computer and went back to reading. Chase and Remy walked in. Dad looked at them, "What?"

"Well the patient didn't respond to the steroids," Chase said.

My father looked him up and down, "Then give him something else! And your fly is open. And Thirteen, you blouse wasn't unbutton that low before you left…"

Chase quickly zipped up his fly and Remy spoke, "Well…um…we had a few questions for the patient, but he wouldn't answer them unless I unbuttoned my blouse some more."

Dad looked at them and rolled his eyes, "Be gone."

On the way out, I heard Chase ask Remy, "Do you think they know?"

"Hopefully not," She said as the glass door closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I use French, Italian, and Spainsh in this chapter. I know the Spanish is correct, but I am not sure about the Italian and french are correct. If they are wrong, please leave me a message with the correction, and I shall fix it!

**Happy reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, OR THE RESTURANT. ONLY BLAKE.**

Blake was a really sweet guy. He asked lots of questions about me and listened as I talked. I really liked him. He made me laugh. Turns out, he is a closet _Harry Potter_ fan, like me. Blake asked, "So you'r mom married some guy who hates kids, but he has kids?"

I laughed, "Yes. He hated me. I was snobby to him. But he was an ass back so I guess it was ok."

"That's uhh.."

"It's fine, I get that a lot," I said. "So your parents own that fancy Italian restaurant?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, my parents are straight off the boat from Italy. I was born here though But my parents don't speak really good English, so my first language is Italian. I can speak French, Spanish, and English."

My eyes lit up, "Say something in Italian."

"Siete bello e divertente."

I giggled, ever though I didn't know what it meant. "Say something in french!"

"Votre une personne très fraîche." He spoke with a perfect French accent. Then in Spanish he said, "Estoy alegre nosotros me encontré."

"I was born in New York. Estoy alegre nosotros me encontré, también. "

"Did your dad know your mom was pregnant?"

"My dad is one of the most selfish people you will ever meet. He is worse then Paris, which as you can tell is really bad. He would have run away first signs of my mom being pregnant."

Blake smiled, "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes. When his girlfriend dumped him, he took all the money of out his bank account, moved into a hotel, and married a call-girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are they stilled married?"

I looked at him and thought for I bit. "Tell you the truth I really don't know." Blake laughed and so did I. I could see Paris and her annoying fake blonde idiots. They were all sending me death glares across the room.

"Do you think I can met your dad? I really want to be a doctor when I get older and I wanted to see what it was like."

"Yeah sure. Meet me at my locker after tenth period."

The bell rang and we stood up. Blake smiled at me and squeezed my hand and walked out the door. I thought about telling him I was pregnant.

…

I stood in the elevator after school, nervously tapping my foot. Blake took my hand and my heart shot right into my throat. He smiled softly at me, "Relax. It's not like I can get you pregnant."

I tried to hide the red crawling up my neck. He suggested that we had sex. Dear God if we didn't get to the floor soon enough I might just lose it, and kiss him. Finally the elevator dinged and we stepped out, Blake still holding my hand. I looked at Blake and said, "I am warning you, my dad has absolutely no filter in his brain, and he says what he thinks. I'm giving you a heads up because I don't know what kind of mood he is in."

Blake chuckled, "So like you?"

I looked at him, "He is my father." He was sitting in his office, fighting with Cuddy. I knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" He barked.

"House! It's your daughter!" Cuddy barked back at him.

"And that his boss, they act like an old married couple," I whispered as we walked into the room. "Dad, this is Blake, a…friend from school."

My dad looked at our hands, and we stopped holding hands, "Blake?"

"Yes sir. My family owns **_Due Terre Enoteca_**__in Bernardsville," Blake said.

Cuddy looked at Blake, "I have been there twice, loved it both times."

"With your rich boyfriend?" House asked, teasingly.

"House!" Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"I want to be a doctor when I get older. And Savannah said that you were a doctor."

My dad stood up, "Come with me." And he limped out of the room. Cuddy rolled her eyes as Blake followed like a lost puppy dog. Cuddy walked out of the room, and went off to do whatever she did. I went to go check on Noelle. I passed a supply closet and heard some grunts and groaning. I walked closer and put my ear to the door.

"Chase!" Remy's voice went three octaves higher. My jaw hit the floor.

"You…are...so…tight!" Chase said, grunting loudly. I backed away from the door and took off looking for Foreman or Taub.


	8. Chapter 8

For the past few months, Blake and I have become very good friends. I started making other friends too. But none of them knew my secret. And I planned to keep it that way for a few weeks. Paris and he 'friends' were plotting something, I could tell from the look of their faces.

I was now four months pregnant. Wilson, a friend of my dad's, was testing to see if the baby was a boy or girl. I tapped my hand nervously on the desk, waiting. Wilson walked back in and smiled, "Your having a boy. The baby is very healthy and happy. But, there is something else." Wilson paused for effect, which was killing me, "You'r having twins."

"WHAT?" I jumped off my chair and looked and him, "There has be something wrong. The doctor back home said that-"

"Savannah, baby b was hiding behind baby a. And baby b is a boy and baby a is a girl." I thanked him and walked out the room, looking for the nearest mirror. I stood sideways, and lifted up my shirt. I was starting to show. I darted out of the bathroom, and ran into Remy.

"So?"

It came out like a flood, "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl. No one at school knows. And what if Blake finds out and hates me? Or all of my friends? Even Noelle and Nick will hate me!"

"Vannah, listen, if your friends are friends, then they won't care," Remy said to me,

"Now you have to get to school." I nodded and Remy drove me to school.

….

I got out of her car and headed into the front doors of school. People were staring at me. I looked around and saw a big poster hanging on the wall. It was me, with a baby bump. Paris knew. I practically ran to find Paris, and give her what she was asking from. Lilly, one of my new friends ran up to me. Brooke and Hazel stood behind Lilly. Lilly said, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Guys, please, not now. I have to find Paris and kill her!" I said, side stepping them.

They blocked me, "Tell us why!" Lilly demanded.

"Because I was scared that you would stop being friends with me."

"Vannah, you are the closet person I know," Brooke said.

Hazel smiled, "And besides, you can run over Paris over and over again."

"We would never stop being friends with you," The girls hugged me.

Hazel got an evil look in her eyes, "Lets go hunt down Paris!"

Paris was at her locker when we found her. Blake was standing a few feet away, clearly disappointed in me. I slammed Paris' locker shut. "We have to talk."

"What?" She asked stupidly, "Oh! You like what I did with the school? When you have as much money as my daddy does, I can do anything I want!"

I put on a fake smile, and said, "Thank you so much for telling the school! Now I don't have to! Thank God for people like you." Paris was so confused, it was really funny. I walked away and turn around and said, "Oh and Paris, I would stop crossing the fine line of Barbie doll, and human. And the line of tan and looking like you were attacked my orange markers." Lilly, Brooke, and Hazel walked away.

"Are you going to talk to Blake?" Brooke asked.

I turned to look for him, but he was gone, "Let's let this all blow over, then we can talk, when he wants to."


End file.
